


누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)

by sailorjwritesstuff



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Based on SHINee debut song, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, High School, Jonghyun you did well, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short & Sweet, jongtae if you squint really hard, slight minkey, song canon universe, 누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjwritesstuff/pseuds/sailorjwritesstuff
Summary: One shot based off of SHINee's debut song.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)

“Ya! Jonghyun! Seriously are we going back there again?” Kibum’s voice goes up an octave as the surroundings become more familiar. Jonghyun had tried to take a roundabout way this time, even though it was just putting off the inevitable protests of his friends.

“You know she hates it when you do this.” Jinki’s voice is wary and sympathetic. 

Jonghyun knows she hates it, but still hasn’t had enough time to break the habit.

Kibum sniffs. “You’re so lucky I have enough homework to do to justify this.”

Minho snorts from behind Kibum. “You’re actually planning on doing your work this time?”  
Jonghyun smiles at the slap and yelp that quickly follows.

They’re nearly there, and like always, he starts to get nervous. He wipes his palms on his uniform and adjusts his hair. Jonghyun knows he should be over this by now. Be over her. But the way it ended always leaves him feeling tied to her. She was the only person he dated his entire high school career after all. And now all that’s left is basically this...stalking. He sighs, figures the fact that he’s only a senior in high school still gives him the permission to be a bit childish and dramatic.

Holly’s Coffee rounds into view and Jonghyun’s heart skips. 

There she is.

Honestly, all of his friends laughed 3 years ago when he decided to ask out the senior as a first year. But he couldn’t have cared less. She was perfect. Still is perfect. Jonghyun lets out a sigh as he watches her smile at a customer. Why was their age difference so bad? Why did it mean to her that he couldn’t love as fully or as genuinely? He had yet to figure it out.

“Ya, Jjong. You’re staring.” Minho softly nudges him. He hadn’t even realized he’d stopped moving.

Kibum hikes his bag higher on his shoulder. “Shall we?”

They cross the street and enter the same Two’s Company they’ve been coming to every week after school for the last eight weeks. Greeted by the same person who no doubt already keyed in their usual orders upon seeing them approach, and sit at the same table by the window that gives them the best view of Holly’s. 

Minho and Kibum take out their workbooks while Jinki opens his laptop. All three try to inconspicuously sneak glances at Jonghyun who does nothing but let his gaze get pulled back across the way to where she works.  
They lose interest as time goes on. They know when Jjong needs space. They wince apologetically as the cute server who is smitten with Jonghyun comes over to deliver their drinks. Jonghyun’s eyes stay at the window. 

Suddenly, he jumps out of his seat, body all but pressed fully against the glass. Minho and Kibum exchange a look while Jinki peers at Holly’s where a car has pulled up to the front. 

“Shit.”

Jonghyun watches as the girl he gave his entire heart to bounds out of her job, much earlier than normal, slowing as the driver’s side opens and someone gets out. He flushes as he realizes this...man, looks nothing like him. Tall, bleached blond, slicked back hair, 5 o’clock shadow. A suit. His uniform feels like a ton on his shoulders. Jonghyun hates how palpable her happiness is, and is surprised he’s not crying.

He starts as arms wrap around his waist.

“Are you okay?” He hadn’t even heard Taemin arrive. 

He turns and looks at his friends, staring at him and being comically still. His heart warms at their concern. 

“No. Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger: mention of death
> 
> So, today two years ago truly marks one of the worst days I've ever woken up to. Kim Jonghyun was a living angel and I miss him terribly. He was my ult bias and everything he did made me happy. It's been really hard for me to recover from his death, but I want to be able to listen to his music again and remember him for what he loved to do. I had this idea to do one shots based off all of SHINee's music to help myself reminisce positively, so that's what I'm going to try to do. Hope you enjoy, much love xo


End file.
